Is she gonna love it?
by FanFicFan365
Summary: Hilary and David have always made a great team; both at work and in their marriage.


Hilary and David pulled up into their garage after a long day of filming an episode with some very complicated and demanding clients. Hilary's feet were throbbing and she kicked her shoes off before getting out of the car. All she could think about was a nice hot shower and a chilled glass of Chardonnay. David grabbed some packages they had in the trunk of the car and followed behind her.

Hilary called over her shoulder, "love, I'm going to jump in the shower and slip into something a little more comfortable." David called back, "hubba hubba, I'll be waiting." By then he has caught up to her and he laughed. She pecked a kiss on his lips and said, "I'll be quick so we can make dinner together."

David was eager for Hilary to jump in the shower so he could have a minute to himself and finish some important planning. He was a bit nervous that she might find the weekend bags he had packed for himself and her that were hidden in the closet so he grabbed them while she showered and stowed them in the trunk of their Audi. Their wedding anniversary was coming up and he was planning a surprise getaway for them to St. Barths. They had been working non stop over the last few months on their season of the show, with Hilary's design studio and his agency. Luckily their jobs made their lives intertwine, otherwise they'd never get to see each other.

David had spared absolutely nothing for this short but romantic getaway that he was looking forward to and knew his wife would love too. He had booked first class tickets, he had made reservations at Le Tamarin, had reserved a couples spa day at the resort for them and left no detail untouched. He was excited to have Hilary to himself for a long weekend and wanted to get away to a place where they could just be a couple, like they had been so many years ago before they had the twins and they threw caution to the wind and acted goofy with one another and went out dancing and walking hand in hand.

He typed some final details on his itinerary and shut down his laptop and flipped it closed just in time for Hilary to return, wearing a pair of black paperbag shorts and a white tank top.

David scurried up, breezed by her, kissed her on her shoulder and said, "be right back. Just want a quick shower and then I'm all yours."

Hillary smiled at him and walked into the kitchen, feeling refreshed.

She pulled out two wine glasses from the cupboard and set them on the counter. She opened the wine chiller to have a look at their inventory. She pulled out a 2015 bottle of Kongsgaard that David had picked out for them last time they shot an episode in Napa Valley. She knew they'd finish that bottle after dinner and hopefully, she'd get a nice, slow foot rub and cap it off with an evening of togetherness.

David reappeared, also looking refreshed wearing khaki shorts and a white polo shirt. She smiled and walked over to him, put her hands on his chest and leaned in to give him a slow and deep kiss. His arms instinctively wrapped around her waist.

She pulled back and said, "mmm, that was nice. " He responded, "yes it was." Then he continued , any ideas for dinner?" She said, "well...I chose this wine" he then wriggled his eyebrows and said...mmm that weekend in Napa, and she laughed wickedly. She said, I was thinking, "why don't we make a quick fritata and have some tapas? We have some nice cheeses, we can cut a board, some grapes, hummus. Sound good?" He responded, "sounds perfect" and poured a glass for each of them and handed Hilary hers and held his up for a toast. "To us." "To us." He pecked her lips and said, "I love you. Let me get the stuff so we can prep."

David called out, "Alexa, play my Spotify ambient dinner music playlist." Suddenly, the song Sweat by Inner Circle came on and they both laughed at the spontaneity of the reggae sounding song that matched the mood they were both in. David began singing, "girl I wanna make you sweat, sweat til you can't sweat no more" as he was pulling out cutting boards and plates and utensils all while Hillary was gathering manchego, havarti, Brie, Gouda, salami, chorizo, hummus, pita, cornichons and grapes. She grabbed 2 grapes and was holding them. David came around the island singing and grabbed her by the waist to swing her around dancing. She popped one grape in David's mouth and one in her own and laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're quite effervescent tonight, darling." He responded with "that's because you're quite sexy tonight, darling." And he leaned in to kiss her neck. David's phone rang and he grumbled feeling annoyed by the interruption. He looked at the caller and called out, "it's your son" and answered. "Hello son." As he rolled his eyes to his wife and she giggled while she pulled out the pan to prepare the fritata and the eggs and veggies to assemble it. She cracked some eggs into a bowl as she watched her husband squirm and try to get off of the phone with one of their sons as quickly as possible. She then heard him trying to wrap up the conversation but could sense their son Drew was being chatty. "Drew, mom and I were just about to have dinner, mind if I call you in the morning?" Mmm in the morning...did daddy have plans that he couldn't attend to their son later tonight, she wondered. David actually DID need to talk to their son, because Drew would be babysitting their dog Mimi and the cats while they were on their getaway, but he couldn't let the cat out of the bag.

She finished whipping the eggs and dropped in the chopped veggies and put the pan on the stove while she heated the oven.

David walked over to his wife and asked, "where were we?" She responded, "WE were preparing dinner, I'm starving and I'm starting to get tipsy from this wine on an empty stomach."

"Mmm tipsy, I like it." He carried on by arranging the cheeses on the board and the grapes along with it. On the other board he arranged the remaining tapas. Hilary tossed the omelet pan into the oven to finish off the fritata.

"Babe, this dinner looks amazing and bonus, is very romantic."

They both loaded their arms with the food and walked it out to the den, where they could relax. Hillary grabbed their wine glasses and the bottle and set them on the coffee table. "Baby, what did Drew want?" David responded, "oh, it sounded like he wanted to talk to you about a project and like he'd want to come over. I'm just really tired and want to enjoy some alone time with my wife." She giggled, and appreciated her husband's sentiment and leaned in to his side and kicked her feet up on the couch.

They both sipped their wine slowly and ate and chattered. After 30 years together, it was a wonder that they still had that magic in their relationship. These two had a wicked sense of humor and took life lightly and balanced the "us" with their banter and communication. They really did enjoy each other and understood one another.


End file.
